Don't Forget, Be Yourself
by Akisa Akimune
Summary: He was always with me... I'm always with him. Even if you forgot all about me, I will make you remind about me, about who you are truly. I swear it, I, Madoka Orimura!
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter I : The one who seek truth _**

* * *

Onii-sama.. why? Why did you forget me?

I have been always with you... you were always with me. We were so happy when we were just the children that played in the garden. We were so innocents... our world was the garden, nee-sama, father, mother and the laboratory...

So.. Why do you follow nee-sama? Why do you love her more than me?

I still don't understand the last words you said. _"You will be happier without me. And.. don't forget; be yourself."_

You smiled so gently then you did a thing I never though you can do; You hit my neck and my world became black. So black... When I wake up, you disappeared and I was alone in the warehouse where these guys that kidnapped me, led me.

They wanted that my parents came... but it's not father and mother that came. It's you, Onii-sama, that came. You killed all them with an emotion I never saw on your face; the anger.

Then you approached me and you placed your hands on my cheeks and you asked if they hurt me. Strangely, I was not disgusted by your dirty hands by their blood. I was happy... Why was I happy? Maybe because I know that onii-sama killed for me, only for me.

You sighed in relief after I answered that they did not hurt me.

In the end, it's you that hurt me and let me alone.

Your words yet echo in my head. _"You will be happier without me. And... don't forget; be yourself."_ What was that shit? How I can be myself without you? You are me and I'm you! I need you to be myself! How I can be happy without you?

After I woke up, the guards of our home found me and they led me to our home. Our parents were waiting for me there.

They tell me to sit down and to explain what happened. I said every thing I remembered, except the least words you said. the most in all that, that was that our parents didn't seem surprised by this situation. In fact, they seemed to be happy when I stopped to talk, like what I said was boring.. or like they already knew all that moment.

I was little when all that happened, but I can say that I wasn't neither an idiot. And some things are too big for that I didn't see them.

Anyway, after my report, they said that Chifuyu-nee disappeared too.

After that, they explained all about you and me.

We are Chifuyu's clones.

Our 'parents' are the real parents of Chifuyu-nee and the scientists that 'made' us.

They explained me that I was creating to serve an organization, Task Phantom, as a spy.

You, Onii-sama, you were create to become the greater normal soldier in the world.

Now, I understand from where your wounds truly came. You never fell in the escalator, right?

And that explains also why we often went to the laboratory when nee-san didn't go.

Our parents said that you flew away because you were a cowards and that you didn't succeed to bear your training.

but.. I know you, onii-sama, and you're not a cowards. You always protected me and made me feel better. You even protected me that day, so you're definitely not a cowards.

So, why?

Why did you go away from me, onii-sama?

And especially... Why did you forget me?

The same evening I explained what happened, my parents, no, my creators sais that I must go to Task Phantom HQ to start my apprenticeship.

Then, after 10 years, after 10 years as Task Phantom soldiers and pilot of an IS, 10 years of pain and disillusionment, I saw your face again on the TV. I can't approach you because I entered in Task Phantom but I always watched you from a distance.

You became first IS male pilot and you went to the IS Academy and girls started to turn around you, as bees who saw a honey pot. It's normal, you are so kind, so beautiful, so gentle... Exactly like in my memories.

I accepted to work with Autumn to do the attack on IS Academy just to see you.

After, I went to you, but you looked at me and called me 'Chifuyu-nee'. That time, I really heard my heart broke... you forget me, onii-sama. You forget who you are really truly.

You became weak.

It's why, my dear 'brother', I will 'kill' the person that you are now to bring back your true self.

And nobody will succeed to stop me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The one who hides**_

* * *

_"**In order for me to be myself... I'll take your life.**"_

It's with these words that I woke up.

I placed my hand on my chest, and I deeply inhale, trying to stop my heavy breathing to don't wake up Tatenashi-sempai and my heartbeat that are way too fast.

I slowly rose up and I went to the bathroom. I closed the door and I turned on the light, then I lay down on the wall.

I didn't have a single night where I didn't dream of her, of her words, of what happened years ago... I regret everything, and it's maybe because of this that her words are killing me...

Dear Madoka, did you understand what I meant when I told you to be yourself? Surely not, and I can only blame myself. I should have known that you couldn't understand this strange phrase... I should have known that you would think I abandoned you that day... I should have known, but I cannot change past.

Abandoned... I didn't see things this way when I left you alone in the warehouse.

I only understood that, you and me, we will die if I stay longer together.

I always wonder if I really did the good thing that fateful day... maybe yes, maybe not, although I think more and more that it was a bad idea.

In another hand, we would not be here if Chifuyu-nee didn't succeed to make me understand what I need to quit Madoka.

Still... How we arrived to this point? How this happened?

Surely that the roller coaster of events started when I learnt that I and Madoka, we are Chifuyu's clone. Or either when I understood that my presence near from Madoka hurt her or vice versa.

Nobody knows exactly why, probably that nobody will ever knows why, but when Madoka and I are together, we become... weaker. Our bodies start to malfunction: our hearts beat too fast and erratically, our arms and our legs start to move without we wanted them to and specially, our immune systems don't work anymore.

To make it simple, when we are with each other, we slowly kill each other.

It begins when we has had 5 years old, 11 years ago.

I didn't notice it right away, but my 'parents' or rather Chifuyu's parents remarked it.

Although these people have spawned Chifuyu-nee, I will never like them. Never. Normally, parents loo after their children, but Chifuyu-nee's parents... they experimented on Chifuyu, Madoka and me.

This is unforgivable... they dared hurt my nee-san and my imotou-chan!

Anyway, they noticed it and, one day, Chifuyu-nee and I, we heard them talking about this.

My reaction was something between hysterical fit and crying. _'I was truly pathetic...'_

I shook the head. Not the moment to think to that, it's the past and I can't change the little boy I was. I approached the washbasin and I splashed my face to calm me down.

By the way, no need to say that Chifuyu-nee's reaction was more composed than me.

After this day, we often spied them to know more about this situation Madoka and I we are in, and it's like this that I heard that there was no solution, but it was not a problem for my parents because in any case, Madoka and me, we will be soon separate from each other.

I would work for the Japanese government as a super-soldier.

Madoka is working for Task Phantom.

I tightened harder my hands on the wash basin._'For one of us, our 'fate' became reality...'_

Chifuyu-nee and I, we decided to protect her and I by separating us for an indefinite period of time.

We would be always in touch, and we would finally find a solution to our problem, then we can be anew together. It was the plan in my little head of little and naïve child.

Of course, nothing happened as I imagined it.

In the warehouse, I knocked you and I let you there for that an old friend, Gen Gotanda, take you to his family for the time it would take to find a cure for us.

During this time, I would be with Chifuyu-nee and Tabane-san to search solutions.

But, Gen-san never had the time to retrieve you.

Nobody succeed to save you that day.

Because we all though you were dead, Madoka.

I can still remember of the gunshots that I heard that day, in the warehouse.

But you're alive and you want to kill me.

I don't know if I must cry of despair or if I must cry of joy.

***knock* *knock***

"Ichika-kun? You're there?"

Ah sempai has wake up... I wonder what would be her reaction if she knows, if the girls know about my past. Would Charlotte smiles, trying to cheer up me? Would Rin hit me on the head because I didn't tell them before?

Or would they be disgusted by me...? Would they hate me? Would they reject me because I hid my strength?

"Ichika-kun? All is right?!"

I looked at the mirrors and I saw a guy with a disheartened and demoralized air. All is right? Hell no. Have I the right to say it, to scream it? I think I know the answer.

I put a smile on my face and I opened the door of the bathroom. "Yeah, all is right sempai."

* * *

Hello readers!

I did a chapter 2 because I decided that 'Don't Forget, Be Yourself' is now a serie. (Every chapter is from a new POV..)

Anyway, for chapter 3, it'll be **Chifuyu POV** _or_ **your choice!**


End file.
